Reason For Living
by lonelyseagoddess
Summary: By accident through Harry Draco gets a reason to live. Slash if you don't like then don't read lemon's in later chapters. HarryDraco
1. Harry's what!

Reason For Living

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you goes out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 1!

He woke to a loud gasp and thump beside his bed. Harry opened his eyes but soon regretted it and closed them with a groan, as pain shot through his head. One thought entered his mind 'Hangover' and he rolled over, curling into the warm body beside him, while mumbling to himself about lights being to damn bright. Slowly he realized that he wasn't alone in bed and flashes went through his mind. Hot breath. Deep blue-gray eyes. Needing skin to touch skin. A body on top of him slowly burying itself into him. His own voice panting and begging for more; harder, faster over and over again. Harry waved his hand and the curtains around his bed closed out the light so that he could open his eyes. He was greeted with a mass of white-blonde hair that could only belong to one person. Malfoy. Harry jumped up and out of his bed getting tangled in his blankets in the process, causing him to fall to the floor and land on a body that was later identified as Ron.

"MALFOY, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Harry yelled as soon as he made it to his feet, waking the sleeping blonde. Draco shot up with a groan and snapped back.

"Don't yell me head hurts you foooool . . . wait this isn't my room it's far too ugly. Where am I?"

He looked over at Harry and smirked at him.

"Nice package Potter."

Harry blushed and pulled his comforter up from the floor to cover himself.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Draco just looked around.

"And where pray tell is 'here'? Although I'm fairly sure I can guess by the tacky decorating that I'm in the Gryffindor dorms."

"Yes you are - now tell me why?"

"Come on Potter, even you can't be so thick as to not be able to figure out why I'm here."

The dark haired boy just looked at him not sure if he should be mad or just plain confused.

"Oh sweet Merlin you are that thick. DO I always have to be the smart one? It's plain to see that last night in our drunken state we decided it was a good idea to come up here and shag like rabbits till the wee hours of the morning at which point I was too tired to bother with going back down to my dorms so I slept here. Honestly Potter haven't you ever had a one night stand before?"

Harry blushed and looked away when Draco pulled the sheet off of himself and began to pull his clothes back on.

"I'll just be leaving now and if you don't mind Potter lets never speak of this again, Merlin knows how long it's going to take for me to get this Gryffindor stink off of me and I've got to finish unpacking my bags."

With that he said Draco left the room in a flurry of robes,

OoOoOoOoOoO

On the second day of the new school year there he stood, soon to be savior of the wizarding world. His team mates gathered around him with a look of disbelief on each and every face.

"You can't be serious Harry, please tell me this is just some cruel joke." Ron asked.

"I mean it Ron, I'm quitting the team."

"B-b-but why?"

Harry sighed.

"I've got bigger things to worry about then silly games. I need to focus on learning as much as I can right now - we all know this war is going to come to an end soon and I need to be prepared."

"You can't! Harry we need you and you love to fly."

"I'm not changing my mind Ron, so don't even try."

With that Harry turned and walked away from the pitch, blinking away tears knowing that there was no way around it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Five months later Harry was sitting in potions cursing Snape for pairing him with Malfoy. He knew Sev was just trying to be helpful in his odd way, but it really just made it harder on him.

"Go get the ingredients Potter."

"No, why can't you? Do I always have to do the grunt work for you?"

"Yes you do now get up and-"

Draco was cut off by Snape.

"Is there a problem here mister Malfoy?"

"Yes sir Potter here won't get the ingredients for us."

"I believe he's gotten them for the past several classes it's only fair if you get them once in a while." Snape answered, knowing that Harry had been having a lot of trouble getting around as of late. Draco looked as if someone had just told him that Dumbledore and the Dark Lord were secret lovers.

"B-b-but sir it's just Potter."

"Are you talking back to me mister Malfoy?"

"N-no sir."

With that Draco got up and gathered the ingredients for their lesson. Soon they were brewing without saying a word to one another. Just as Draco was about to add a baby mandrake leaf, he heard Harry mutter a breathing charm that would cleans all the air before it entered his body. The blond turned to his partner and sneered.

"What Potter not good enough to breath the same stinking air as the rest of us."

Then he cast a counter curse and removed Harry's breathing charm. Almost instantly Harry started coughing and wheezing. The dark haired boy dropped to his knees and Snape was at his side in and instant. Quickly hiding his concern, but Draco didn't miss it.

"What's going on here?"

"Well Potter thought he was better then the rest of us and cast a breathing charm on himself so he wouldn't have to smell the potion we're making and I so kindly informed him he was no better then us and removed his cha-"

"YOU DISPELLED HIS BREATHING CHARM!" Snape yelled now, unable to hide his worry.

"YOU have no idea what you've just done you fool idiot BOY!"

Snape dropped to his knees beside Harry and replaced the spell Draco had removed.

"Harry, Harry come on look at me. Come on that's it now can you tell me who I am? Come who am I?"

"Perrrfss S-ssseveers Sn--ssnnnape."

Harry rasped out still gasping for breath and Snape let out a breath he didn't realized he was holding.

"Good that's very good Harry now can you tell me where you are?"

"D-dddun-dungeons p-potions roooomm."

"Good, now Harry tell me do you think you can stand?"

"Yyess."

"Ok. Weasley, Finnegan come over here and help Potter to the hospital wing tell Madam Pomfrey that he got a good whiff of brewing body bind potion in stage three - she'll know what to do. As for the rest of you class is dismissed - Malfoy stay - now everyone get out." Snape snapped and soon the class room was cleared.

"Malfoy I'm very disappointed in you today. I know that you two don't really get along but what you did today could have very well killed Mister Potter."

"But how so sir the rest of us where breathing in the fumes."

"Did it ever occur to you that Mister Potter had a reason for putting that charm on himself? It's not my place to be telling you this and it goes without saying that what I'm about to tell you never leaves this room do you understand?"

Draco nodded.

"Yes sir."

"You see young mister Potter has gotten himself into quite a delicate situation - if you get what I'm saying."

"You mean he's pregnant? But I thought only pure bloods could. I mean isn't his mother muggle born - it's not possible."

"Draco my son, there is a lot you don't know about that boy. But that's not my point - my point is that because he's pregnant you could have very well killed him or his unborn today. I was hoping you would have noticed the strong glamour charm he has placed on himself to hide his growing girth from those around him, and his more clumsy nature. It's dire that you keep the secret Draco there are only seven other people that know aside from yourself; Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey. Granger, Weasley, myself and of course Harry himself."

"But who's the father? We all know Weasley and Granger have been dating for years so that leaves him out, Dumbledore: eww that's just too nasty to imagine and you."

"That's the catch; Harry refuses to tell us who he is. Although Weasley and Granger seem to know but they both refuse to tell us."

"How far along is he?"

Draco asked crossing his fingers and praying that it was a fairly new development.

"About eight months or so give or take two weeks - Harry's really quiet about it and refuses to give up any details that might give the father way."

Draco went pail and felt faint.

"N-no no no no it can't be. No it's not possible." The blonde mumbled, before passing out.

-----------------

All reviews are welcome be they good or bad but hopefully good. TA-TA till next time!


	2. Didn't you know?

Reason For Living

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter two!

Draco woke up surrounded by bright white. He knew at once that he was in the hospital and his mind quickly filled with the memory of his latest conversation with his godfather, Snape. Draco jumped up and out of his bed and grabbed the first nurse he saw.

"Where is Potter?"

"He was released about twenty minutes ago, he's probably back in his dorm by now."

With that Draco was off to the Gryffindor dorms. The blonde was in luck just as he got to the painting on the fat lady it swung open as some first years went to leave for dinner. Draco shoved his way into the dorm and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Harry sitting on a large red couch dosing. Slowly he made his way across the surprisingly empty room to the old and warn looking sofa. Draco dropped to his knees and looked at Harry's sleeping face. There were blatant signs of worry and stress on his face. Draco sighed and realized for the first time just how beautiful Harry was. He pulled out his wand and cast a spell to break the glamour on Harry because he just had to see for himself if it was true. Draco looked down at Harry now visibly swollen stomach and for the first time in his life he felt an instant snap as all the pieces of his life fell into place. He was going to be a father he now had he's reason to break his ties to the Dark Lord and he had a reason to change and to be a good person. He had a will to live, which was something he had lost along time ago. Draco couldn't stop his hand from reaching out and gliding across Harry's distended belly. A small smile formed on his lips when he felt the baby kick as it recognized his magical signature as father. A glittering light formed between his hand and Harry's belly as the baby's way of telling him not to go that the baby wanted to feel him near. Apparently the baby was thrashing a lot due to Draco removing his hand from his presence, because Harry woke mumbling curses at the baby for kicking his bladder and making him have to pee yet again.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Ron's voice broke Draco's stare from where his child lay.

"I'm visiting my child Weasley now if you don't mind."

Draco said in a bored tone, motioning for him to leave before looking back at a now very awake Harry.

"What the hell? You're not the father Malfoy." Harry snapped.

"Oh really Potter, I want you to look me straight in the eyes and tell me that I'm not the father."

Harry glared at the blonde.

"You are not - Oh will you quit looking at me like that. The father's Sean McBardie, he's a muggle boy that lives just down the street from my Aunt and Uncle's house. I got a little tipsy at my welcome home party and it just sort of happened."

"You're lying Harry and we both know it for two reasons one a muggle can't get a wizard pregnant and two your left hand always twitches when you lie. Besides didn't you know I'm part veela and can recognize my child's magic just as they can recognize mine? This explains why I've felt such a strong need to be near and care for you."

With that said Draco put his hand over Harry's belly and the twinkling lights started again.

"Stop that! She's already tormenting my poor bladder enough without kicking and squirming on top of it."

Draco's eye's lit up.

"It's a girl I knew it! Oh I'm gonna spoil you rotten little lady. Oh yes I am. We're gonna go shopping all the time and go to the beauty mage that lives in Hogsmead. And you'll have so many wittle ponies you won't know what to do with them all. You'll have everything you're little heart desires - yes you will."

"Stop that Malfoy. You're not having anything to do with this child. You were nothing more then some lucky sperm donor that's it."

Harry stated and Draco's face dropped from one of joy to fear and then to anger.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good Potter, I have just as much right to our daughter as you do. There's no way I'm letting you keep her from me now that I know. I doubt the Dark Lord himself could stop me. Haven't you every heard of the wrath of a woman scorned? Well, a veela scorned is several million times worse. Besides once our daughter is born she'll need me. She'll need to feed off of my magic to live."

Harry looked over Draco's shoulder for a moment then Harmonies voice answered his silent question.

"It's true Harry, if Malfoy really is part veela then the baby will die if she can't feed off of his magic with in the first couple days and the at least once a week for the first year of her life. The sooner the better most veela children feed from there fathers magic before they even have there first taste of milk."

"Fine but how do I know your not just going to hand her over to the Dark Lord to use as bait for me?"

Draco looked absolutely pissed as he began to shake. The trio watched in awe as he turned solid black and he began to lose control of his magic. Harry gasped as a bright light began to flow from his stomach to Draco. The moment the light hit him he dropped to the floor and began to cry.

"Merlin and I though Harry was emotional."

Ron mumbled earning him glares from all but Malfoy, who was now crawling towards Harry. Slowly he made his way up to him and laid his head on Harry's stomach.

"I'm sorry baby daddy didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry it's ok really baby, daddy's not mad any more it's ok. Shh."

Draco mumbled before he began to sing a soft lullaby to Harry's belly in some strange language none of them knew. Soon Harry noted that the baby stopped kicking and squirming almost as if she was settling down for a nap. As soon as Draco stopped he pulled away from a very shocked and confused looking mother to be.

"Uh are you feeling better now Malfoy?"

"Call me Draco please Harry we're really going to have to learn to get along if we want to bring our little girl up properly."

Then Draco's face darkened.

"And to answer your question about the rotten snake Voldermort - Weasley stop flinching - I've never been one of his followers. Look for yourself."

Draco stated pulling up his sleeve's to reveal only more of his perfect porcelain skin.

"My father may be one of his most trusted men but he knows that I'm not to be trusted. Do you remember last year when they planned to attack you on the Hogsmead weekend but Dumbledore had a secret source that had warned him in advance so that when the death eaters showed the only people there where aurors and order members?"

Harry just nodded.

"That secret source was me. I'd figured it out when my father had sent me a letter hinting that I shouldn't go on that particular weekend. The dark lord hasn't trusted me since then, but my father still does. He thinks that one of my dorm mates found his warning and told Dumbledore. You can ask Dumbledore if you don't believe me. Now if you're done questioning me, I've got eight months of baby loving to make up for."

Draco knelt back down in front of Harry and began to talk to his stomach once again.

"Uh . . . Mal- I mean Draco if you don't mind I haven't eaten anything since breakfast and I'm getting quite hungry. The great halls closes soon."

"What? Are you trying to starve our daughter? Come on get up this instant and I'm going to see to it that you eat a healthy full meal."

-----------------

All reviews are welcome be they good or bad but hopefully good. TA-TA till next time!


	3. Kissing in the Halls

Reason For Living

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 3!

Draco stormed into the Great Hall soon followed by Harry and the rest of the trio. The blond made his way to the Gryffindor table and saw to it that Harry was seated safely in his seat before taking a seat beside him. Only then did he realize that the room had went silent and all eyes where glued to him and Harry.

"Do you all have a problem with me sitting here?" Draco snapped and everyone quickly turned back to finish there suppers.

"Uh Draco you really don't have to sit here I'm sure that you'd be a lot more conformable over at Slytherin table."

"No, I'm right where I want to be and you'd better get used to me because I'm not going anywhere."  
Harry just sighed and thought 'why does it always have to be me?' Draco scanned the food in front of him before filling Harry's plate with carefully selected portions.

"You gonna cut it up for him to Malfoy?" Ron asked causing Harry to blush and Draco to glare.

"Shut it Weasley. I'm going to do my best to be civil for Harry's sake - Merlin knows he doesn't need any more stress in his life right now."

All eyes where on them once again and Draco growled.

"What the bloody hell are you lot staring at?"

After Draco had made sure that Harry had eaten a well balanced meal he stood and offered Harry his arm and assistance in standing. Harry looked at him for a long moment before he decided he should take help where he could get it and took Draco's arm, who promptly escorted him out of the great hall. Once they were out of the doors, Draco paused and turned to Harry.

"Harry, I was wondering if you felt up to taking a walk with me around the lake? If you don't that's perfectly alright I just would like to have some time alone you know just me and you. We have so much to talk about and I want to get to know you. Not just the face of the famous Harry Potter but the real you."

"I guess I feel ok but let's keep it short all right."

"Anything you wish."

With that said, Draco led the way out of the school. Once they stepped out into the cold night air of late fall the blond quickly conjured them each a set of heavy winter cloaks and moved to put Harry's on for him.

"Here it's freezing out here maybe a walk around the lake isn't such a good idea."

"Its fine Draco, besides there's no other place for us to go."

"Well, I've got my own rooms down in the dungeon but I doubt you'd be too comfortable they're so close to the snakes' pit."

"As long as your friends don't decide to use me as a human punch bag, I think they'll be fine."

"They wouldn't dare not without me being ok with it and I'm most certainly not ok with it."

"Very well, lead the way Draco."

The blond couldn't stop the bright grin that grew on his face. So he took Harry's hand and pulled him back into the old school.

"It's just this way."

The two entered the dungeons holding hands and smiling.

"So have you asked Dumbledore for your own rooms?"

"No, although he offered I don't want any special treatment."

"Why not you deserve to be spoiled a bit after all the extra stress you're under."

Harry sighed.

"That's just it Draco I want to be normal just like everyone else I want to be Harry just Harry not Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived. If I had my own rooms it would just remind me even more of how much of a freak I am."

Draco was nearly floored. Harry thought he was a freak? The blond wasn't quite sure why but the thought of Harry thinking so lowly of himself made him very angry, although he wasn't sure just who he was angry with. Draco stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed the shorter boy so that he was facing him.

"Harry you are many, many, many wonderful things but a freak isn't one of them. You are one of the most amazing people I've ever had the pleasure - nay the honor – to meet. You can do amazing things most of us can only dream about in our dizziest daydreams and if you think that makes you a freak then shame on you for not seeing your own glory because you are glory at its most wonderful, it's most beautiful. You, Harry Potter are glory at its best. You've saved countless lives and you'll do it again soon and if that makes you a freak then by Merlin I pray for us all more freaks appear on this earth because it would be a much better place."

By the end of Draco's little speech Harry was blushing and tried his best to look away but the blond just pulled his chin so that they where looking into each others eyes. Slowly the space between them began to lessen and soon Harry found himself being pulled in for a deep passion filled kiss. As if on there own accord, Harry's arms moved up to wrap around Draco's neck and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss further. They only pulled apart when the need for air could no longer be denied. After a moment or two Draco took a couple steps back.

"Harry I'm so sorry . . . I didn't me-"

"Draco Malfoy if you tell me you didn't mean that kiss then I'll kill you here and now."

Harry cut him off before walking up to Draco, who soon found himself pinned to the wall behind him by a powerful demanding kiss, that made his knees go weak. Harry's body pushed against him and he could feel Harry's invisible belly moving as there daughter kicked and pushed excitedly. Draco couldn't stop the smile from his lips at the thought of 'their daughter.'

"Mmm Harry lets take this to my room hmm?"

-----------------  
WARNING! The next chapter is a lemon if you don't like them then please just skip it because that's all that it'll be.

-----------------

All reviews are welcome be they good or bad but hopefully good. TA-TA till next time!


	4. Please

Reason For Living

All standard disclaimers apply.

WARNING! This chapter is a lemon if you don't like them then please just skip it because that's all that it'll be.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 4!  
Panting quietly, Harry pulled away and nodded still lost in lust for Draco. Soon Harry found himself being pushed through a painting and across a small sitting room and into a bedroom. Their lips never lost contact for more then a few moments as clothes were tossed quickly to the floor and forgotten. Draco pushed Harry so that he was sitting on his bed and pulled off his own boxers leaving him naked and standing in front of Harry. Draco smirked at the flushed look on Harry's face and dropped to his knees before him. His pale hand ghosted across Harry's invisible stomach.  
"Harry, can I see it please?"  
Harry nodded and waved his hand in front of his stomach, which quickly grew as the blond stared on in awe.   
"God's Harry, you're so beautiful." Draco whispered before he moved up to straddle Harry's lap and pull him into a deep kiss. Draco ran one of his hands up and down Harry's sides as he pushed him back. Soon the blonde's mouth moved to the dark haired boy's neck, causing him to moan loudly. Draco slowly worked his way down Harry's body, careful to kiss every inch of his tanned skin. Gone was the hot passion from just moments ago now it was slow and sensual. Draco wanted to make this night, one to remember, and Harry seemed to sense this as he did nothing to stop the blond and just enjoyed the feel of Draco's lips floating over his body while dropping gentle kisses at random. After what seemed to both an eternity and only seconds, Harry let out a deep moan as Draco's mouth claimed him.  
"Oooh Draco . . . yes . . . please . . . Mmm harder . . . Draco . . . Draco please don't . . . don't stop."   
Draco did as was asked of him. He sucked Harry, swirling his tongue around Harry's head every once in a while causing Harry to moan even louder. Harry let out a sharp cry when he felt a slick finger slip inside him. Draco began to hum as he worked a second finger inside his lover. Harry let out a deep moan and his eyes rolled back as Draco's fingers found his prostate and were brushing over it repeatedly.  
"Oh God Draco I'm. . . I'm Ahh."   
Soon Draco's mouth filed with a salty liquid which he drank greedily and swallowed quickly. Draco pulled himself up onto Harry's lap once again his fingers still moving inside the Gryffindor working to stretch him. Harry looked up at Draco, as his head began to clear and he couldn't stop himself from laughing at the proud smile on the blonde's face.  
"Draco you look like a cat that's just caught a canary. Well, I guess you can just call me tweedy from now on."  
Harry stated still smiling at his lover.  
"Who's tweedy?"  
"Sorry muggle stuff, let's just get back to the task at hand. Though I can't see it over my mammoth belly I surly can feel your very large problem poking into my stomach."  
Draco smirked and brushed Harry's prostate, causing his already hardening erection to jerk and yet another sweet moan to slip from his lips.   
"I'm already working on it love."  
With that Draco bent over and kissed Harry gently on the lips. Slowly Draco pulled himself back and pulled Harry up with him and pushing him so that he was on all fours.  
"Ready Harry?"  
Draco asked as he placed himself at Harry's entrance. The dark haired boy just nodded and Draco began to push inside him slowly. Draco waited to give Harry time to adjust, although he had no clue where he found the will power to stop himself. Harry surprised him as he began to thrust himself back onto his pale lover, impaling himself roughly and causing Draco to let out a loud moan.  
"Draco Malfoy, if you're going to fuck me you'd best stop treating me like glass because I swear I'm going to go insane at this pace."  
And Draco didn't need to be told twice as his last strand of control snapped and he began to pound into Harry. There was no telling who's moaning and pleas for more, harder, faster were who's but it all ended far to soon for either of there liking, though neither was complaining in there orgasm induced high. The pair fell to the bed and let sleep claim them, as they snuggled impossibly close to one another.

-----------------

All reviews are welcome be they good or bad but hopefully good. TA-TA till next time!


	5. Breakfast and a Show

Reason For Living

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 5!

Harry awoke feeling very warm and safe for perhaps the first time since his parents died. Harry snuggled up to the body next to him feeling a pair of arms tighten there, holding on him.  
"Harry love it's time to get up if we sleep much longer we wont have time for you to go up to Gryffindor tower and get a fresh change of clothes and your books."  
All Draco got in return was and incoherent mumble.   
"Waarrmmmmmer . . . ii's sssleecky."  
"Not a morning person I take it."  
"mmme no moorning baaddd."   
Draco couldn't help but chuckle at Harry, as he tried to bury himself against the blond.  
"All right then I'll be forced to pull out the big guns."  
Harry pulled the blanket back so that all Draco could see was the top of his head from his eyes up. Harry looked bewildered for a moment, closed his eyes and curled closer to Draco.  
"Mmm no did dat lass nighhht."  
Draco burst out laughing.  
"That we did - though that wasn't the 'big guns' I was talking about."  
Draco pulled the blankets back and wrapped them around himself as he jumped off the bed letting Harry be enveloped in the freezing air from the dungeons.  
"Ahh ccccooollddd COLD! You evil Draco! Me want blanky back!"  
"Nope! Get up and get it back yourself."  
Harry glared at Draco as if he was a small child and the blonde had just taken his favorite toy and refused to give it back. Draco just smirked at him and went back to poking through his wardrobe.  
"Are you trying to freeze us to death or something?" Harry grumbled and wrapped his arms around his stomach.  
"Of course not now come on let's get a quick shower. You can just borrow some of my clothes for today."  
Mumbling to himself, Harry got up and followed Draco into his bathroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Draco walked in to the Great Hall, arms wrapped tightly around each other. The room went silent. Draco turned to Harry with a smirk and whispered into his ear.  
"Come on my lion let's give them a show they wont soon forget."  
Without waiting for Harry's response Draco pulled him into and earth shattering kiss. Harry opened his mouth almost instantly, lost in the feel of Draco's lips on his own. Harry was so caught up in the kiss he didn't realize Draco's hands had found there way under the back of his shirt until he felt the blondes hands sliding gently back down his back to cup his rear. Still turned on from their shower earlier, Harry felt a sudden need for friction and his hands began to move as if on there own to Draco's firm behind and pulled him harshly forward. Both boys moaned into the kiss and Harry soon found himself pinned to the wall near the doors. Draco pushed himself harder into Harry's hips and moved to kiss and suck at the moaning Gryffindor's neck. Draco bit Harry playfully on the tendon of his neck, causing his to cry out in pleasure. But the heated make out session was brought to an abrupt end when they heard Dumbledore speak.  
"That will be quite enough boy's I think you've made you point clear that you're now an item so if you would kindly take your seats so that we may continue with our breakfast."  
Draco pulled away from Harry with a smirk and both boy's now sporting very prominent hard on's.  
"Of course headmaster sorry if we disturbed you. Come along Harry you need to eat then maybe . . ."  
Draco smirk widened as Harry blushed even more, looking at the floor. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, before leading him to his seat at Gryffindor table. As soon as they sat down Hermione Spoke.  
". . . . Wow Harry that was . . ."  
Ginny finished her sentence seeing as the book worm was, probably for the first time in her life, left speechless.  
"Damn H.O.T HOT! That's what it was. I didn't know you had it in you Harry."   
"Ginny!"  
Ron cried looking pale, causing Draco to laugh and Harry to blush once again.

-----------------

All reviews are welcome be they good or bad but hopefully good. TA-TA till next time!


	6. Forgiveness and Punishments

Reason For Living

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 6!

Harry entered DADA with Hermione at his side, both taking their normal seats.

"Harry, what are you wearing - aren't those Slytherin robes?"

Harry blushed and nodded.

"I . . . uh sorta stayed at Draco's last night . . . and well I didn't have time to get some of my own clean robes and well the ones I wore yesterday . . . well let's just say I'll need to pick up some new ones next Hogsmead weekend ok."

"So Draco shredded your robes beyond repair in an attempt to get you naked last night - is that what you're saying?"

Again Harry just blushed and nodded.

"Oh there was much more then just an attempt Hermione. Is it alright if I call you that?"

Draco's voice interrupted, as Harry felt arms wrap around him from behind. The bushy haired girl jumped and nodded, looking surprised. Draco smiled at her.

"Good and please call me Draco. Now, I'd like to apologize for anything and everything I've ever said or done to harm you and or you feelings."

Hermione looked as if she was thinking really hard for a moment before replying.

"Of course I'll forgive you, but if you ever hurt Harry in the slightest I'll hunt you down and kill you myself."

She threatened before looking to Harry, who still had a surprised look on his face.

"Before you ask Harry, yes I'm willing to accept Draco as a friend even after all he's done to us over the years for your sake and don't you dare start crying because if you cry then I'll cry and we know how that will end."

Harry turned away from her and buried his face in Draco's arm.

"You know I can't help it 'Mione, damn these hormones - it's all your fault Draco Malfoy."

With that he burst into tears and Draco pulled him up, holding him close to his chest, and let him cry.

"Shh it's ok my little lion. Its ok let it all out. Shh it's ok."

Draco whispered, trying to calm his crying boyfriend.

"What'd you do to him Malfoy?"

Ron snapped and Draco found himself surrounded by a hoard of protective Gryffindors.

"He didn't do anything but try and make this easier on Harry - it's my fault he's crying. I told him that I'd accepted him and Draco as long as he was happy."

Ron gave Draco a sharp look.

"You hurt him and you're dead. It's that simple, but for now truce Ma-Draco?"

Draco just nodded and focused his attention back on calming Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

One week later, dinner time just ended and the trio, plus Draco, was leaving to help out in Harry's new rooms. It didn't take long for Draco to talk Harry into getting his own rooms when he mentioned the fact that he was due in a little over three weeks and he couldn't keep their daughter in the Gryffindor boy's dorm. Just as they rounded the corner they found their path blocked by Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco instantly stepped in front of Harry, who was flanked by Ron and Hermione.

"What brings you lot here on this lovely evening? Just out exploring the castle?"

"Cut the crap Draco, you know why we're here."

"Ah come to cash in on that threat of yours, I'd figured as much. You guy's have lost all sense of creativity since I've left and stopped spoon feeding you ideas."

"Draco, what threat?"

"Harry love, don't worry about it. Ron, 'Mione, could you please see to it that Harry makes it to his room's alright?"

"What's going on Draco?"

Ron asked, concerned about what was going on. Ron and Draco may have been enemies for a long time but they were fast becoming friends.

"Don't you worry just get Harry to his rooms and stay for awhile alright? I'll see you guys later."

"No, I'm not going anywhere without Draco."

Harry stated stubbornly. Draco sighed and turned to face Harry, knowing the group of Slytherins wouldn't do anything with the others there. Draco slid his hand tenderly down Harry's cheek to his neck, their eyes locked. The blond pulled his lover in for a tender kiss.

"Harry, please just go with them - I'll come to your room as soon as I'm done talking with Pansy and her friends' ok love? I promise just go :Kiss: please for me."

Draco begged, knowing full well there wasn't going to be much talking. Harry nodded slowly, worry still very visible on his face. Harry grabbed Draco and hugged him tightly, giving him a strong kiss before stepping back and allowing himself to be led away.

"Aww little Drakie's boyfriend just needed a goodbye kissy-wissy."

"Shut up Pansy, you're just jealous that I'm not madly in love with you. All you ever wanted was my money and my status and now as I'm sure I've got neither and so you want to take the only thing I've got left."

Pansy smirked.

"You're a smart boy Drake but your brains are not going to get you out of this one. Our Lord wishes you be punished for your betrayal and as I promised I'm here to see that you're punished to within an inch of your life."

"Quit the speech, I haven't got all night lets just get this over with."

Draco drew his wand and cast a stunning spell that hit Goyle. He jumped and missed the spell that came in return from Nott. Just as he was about to cast another binding spell on Crabbe, Pansy hit him with a disarming spell and Nott knocked him to the floor. Crabbe quickly pinned him down while Nott revived his equally dumb counter part. Soon he found himself being pulled to his feet and held still by Crabbe and Goyle.

"There's no point in fighting Draco darling, now let the fun begin!"

It started with a few scattered punches and kicks amongst insults but then turned into spells and ended with the most painful unforgivable. Then they left him slumped against the wall barely conscious, as pain still racked his body. Draco took a deep breath and calmed himself. This wasn't the first time he'd been put through this type of punishment. Hell when he was little he was lucky to go more then a week with out his father putting him under one spell or another. Slowly he got up to his feet and stumbled down into the dungeons where he knew he could get help. He knocked once on his head of house's door and was answer with a sharp reply.

"Enter."

And he did, and without any of his usual grace, he stumbled across the room to where his godfather sat, working on papers. The dark potions master looked up and was shocked at the sight before him. His godson was covered in blood and cuts; stumbling towards him. He couldn't help but wonder how the boy was still standing aside from his pure power of will.

"Sweet Merlin Draco, what happened to you?"

"Oh nothing much just pissed off some of our local Death eaters, nothing big."

"Nothing big? NOTHING BIG! Draco, you've been beaten nearly to death."

"Oh come off it Sev, we both know you've seen much worse than this."

"On a corpse yes, how are you still standing? Who did this?"

"Ah you know I'm not going to tell who and I'm sure you know the why and as for the still standing part, I'm beginning to wonder that myself."

"Come and sit down while I get you some potions. You're not going to be 100 cured, there's just too much damage but I'll clean you up."

-----------------

All reviews are welcome be they good or bad but hopefully good. TA-TA till next time!


	7. I Said I'm Fine

Reason For Living

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 7!

It was nearly midnight when Draco dragged himself up the stairs to Harry's room. He mumbled the password and moved inside to find Ron and Hermione pacing, while Harry slept on the couch. Ron noticed him first.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Aww did you miss me that much? I never knew you cared so much."

Ron was about to snap back, but Harry cut him off.

"Draco . . . is that you?"

Draco stepped out of the shadows of the doorway and the trio gasped. Snape had healed all his major injures but small bruises and cut's were still visible on his pale body.

"It seems that they made good on their threat, but don't worry I'm fine. Now Harry, how are you? I know sleeping on the couch gives you a stiff back. Oh thank you both for watching over Harry. Sorry to have kept you, but please go and get some rest, I'll help Harry to bed."

"You will not! You will get in that bed this instant, while I try and heal those cuts."

Hermione snapped.

"I've already taken a large dose of healing potion and Sev has done his best at healing me. They're only miner cuts and bruises, nothing I can't handle. Thank you though but I'm too tired to take much more healing. Now if you don't mind."

Draco replied as he moved to help Harry to his feet.

"Come on love, how about a long back rub? I'm sure it must be hurting you."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco. The blond couldn't help but flinch in pain; a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the others in the room.

"You're still in pain Draco, what the hell did they do to you?"

This time it was Ron who snapped at the blonde.

"What do you think they did? I blatantly betrayed their lord. :sigh: I'm fine. They've done nothing I've never been through before."

It was then that he realized that Harry was crying.

"Shh what's the matter love, why are you crying?"

"They hurt you and there's nothing I can do about it. It's clear to see you're still in pain and all you care about is how I feel."

Harry sobbed.

"Shh it's all right. I'll be honest and say that yes I'm still in a bit of pain but its fine really. By this time tomorrow I won't be feeling a thing. Like I said this is nothing - only some miner cuts - nothing I can't handle. Shh my lion, quit crying, it's all right."

Draco held Harry close, rubbing small circles on his back.

"Come on love, let's go to bed. Ron, 'Mione I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry nodded and the pair left Ron and Hermione to let themselves out.

-----------------

Sorry it's so short and the wait.

All reviews are welcome be they good or bad but hopefully good. TA-TA till next time!


	8. Pissed off papa

Reason For Living

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 8!

The next day at lunch the trio, and Draco, were sitting eating their meal in silence. It was Ron who gave a frustrated growl and broke the silence, which had lasted nearly the whole day.

"Damn it Draco, just tell us what they did to you already. It's plain to see you flinch in pain nearly every time you move. So what the bloody hell did they do? You know I'm not going to drop this so don't even tell me to?"

The blond gave an exhausted sigh before he looked up at his friends.

"All right I'll tell you. Just know that this isn't easy for me okay."

The group all nodded.

"Well, first they pinned me down and started to punch, hit and kick me in-between insults. Then they started with small painful curses and jinxes and worked their way up to the strongest ones they knew and then they just left me. Somehow I managed to make it to Sev's chambers and he fixed me up as best as he could, then I went up to Harry's room. You know the rest from there."

Draco finished looking at the table unable to look the others in the eyes and feeling weak.

"They didn't use an unforgivable on you, did they?"

Hermione asked and all Draco could do was nod. Then he felt it. Harry's magic was pulsing close to going out of control. He looked up at Harry to see his mate shaking with rage. Before anyone knew it, Harry was on his feet and standing next to the Slytherin table.

"How dare you!"

Harry snapped his voice over flowing with anger and hate. Pansy just turned and looked at him coyly.

"I'm sure I have no idea what your talking abo-"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence because Harry's fingers had wrapped themselves around her neck so that he could pull her to her feet.

"Don't you dare and try to lie to me, you disgusting excuse for a witch. You know full well what you and your friends did."

"Ah so Drake just decided to tell you about our little, shall we call it a '_conversation_'."

That smug voice of hers was all it took to send Harry's rage over the edge. A large burst of power exploded from him pushing every one with in a six yard radius back. Harry gave a strangled cry and dropped the now terrified Slytherin to the floor. Draco ran to Harry's side and rolled him over from where he had fallen. Gasps filled the air and Draco realized that Harry's glamour had been broken when he had lost control of his power.

"Drake it hurts. The baby...gods Draco please tell me she's all right. I didn't mean to lose control. I was I was...oh god...please Draco it hurts so much."

By this time Harry was crying and Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore had made their way to him through the crowd.

"Calm down Harry, now tell me just where does it hurt? Can you describe the pain?"

"M-my whole stomach hurts it…oh god it feels like some ones trying to cut me apart from the inside out. Please tell me, is Alisa going to be ok? Is she all right?"

"She should be fine but I think your little out burst has sent you into labor."

"No, I can't I'm early."

"Only by two weeks Harry, Alisa will be fine. Most men don't carry to full term anyway - I told you that. Now it's important that you calm down so we can move you to the hospital wing."

Harry took a deep breath and tried to do just that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Six hours later Draco sat at Harry's bed side, holding his baby girl in his arms tenderly. He was feeding her from a bottle and feeding her his magic, while he watched Harry sleep peacefully. He hummed a soft lullaby to their little girl Alisa Lily Malfoy. He smiled as he remembered the day they had decided on her name.

OoOoOoOoO

_"Okay so Alisa Lily it is. Now all we've got to decide is whose last name she'll take, or do you think we should use Potter-Malfoy or maybe the other way around Malfoy-Potter?"_

_Draco asked as he was putting the big book of baby names back on the shelf._

_"We'll call her Malfoy of course, since once we get married that will be my last name."_

_Draco stopped and looked at Harry slightly surprised._

_"When we get married? I haven't even asked you yet and you're already planning on changing your name."_

_"Oh, would you rather take my name because that's fine with me too."_

_"No, no Draco Potter? Sorry but it just doesn't sound right. I had always just guessed we'd go with Malfoy-Potter."_

_"No, my life's confusing enough I don't need two last names on top of it, but if you'd rather it would be okay with me I guess."_

_Draco moved quickly and pulled Harry into his arms and into a deep kiss._

_"Have I told you how mush I love you?"_

_"No, not with in the past twenty minutes."_

_Draco smirked._

_"Well, then let me make up for my poor judgment right now."_

_The two kissed again and Harry couldn't stop himself from moaning slightly._

_"So Alisa Lilly Malfoy it is?"_

_The darker haired boy asked as soon as they pulled away from one another._

_"Agreed Alisa Lilly Malfoy."_

_Soon the two were lost in the feel of each other and the passion caused by the other._

oOoOoOoOo

A soft moan from the bed beside him told Draco that his love was waking up.

"D-Draco?"

"Yes love, I'm here."

"Why do I feel like I've just been run over by a herd of mantacores?"

"Ah well I guess giving birth to an angel will do that to you."

Harry's face lit up and Draco handed him Alisa without waiting for him to ask for her. Harry's eyes wondered over his child. She was simply the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She already had thick blonde hair a few shades darker then Draco's and his bright green eyes. She cooed softly and tried to reach his fingers that where hovering just out of her reach. Harry moved his hand in and brushed her cheek lightly smiling with a look of pure glee. Alisa grabbed his hand and promptly pulled his finger into her mouth and began to suck on it but soon became frustrated when the appendage didn't produce the milk she had wanted from it and began to fuss. Draco quickly handed him a warm bottle of milk Madam Pomfrey had left with him.

-----------------

Sorry about the wait.

All reviews are welcome be they good or bad but hopefully good. TA-TA till next time!


	9. Snape did right

**Reason For Living**

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 9!

Two weeks later Harry and Alisa had moved into a large suite of rooms with Draco on the fourth floor. The couple was just leaving to pick Alisa up from the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey had being babysitting for them. This is when they run into the same group of Slytherins, like they had just over two weeks ago. Draco instinctively steps in front of Harry.

"Aww, protecting your little boy-toy Drakie? You know full well it will do you no good. Your father has asked me to try and talk some sense into your crazy head. I told him it would be useless but he insisted - so here we are."

"Fine talk to me. Harry, go back to the room. Madam Pomfrey can wait."

"I'm not leaving you alone with them Drake not after what happened last time."

"Harry, please there's no need I'll be fine."

"Yeah, but look what happened the last time you said that?"

"Aww look Potters being protective."

"Shut up Pansy and if your going to talk to me lets just get this over with but so help me if one of you so much as dare to lay a finger on Harry I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Aww it's so cute! Your so worried I think I'm gonna be _sick_."

"So talk."

"Now, now Drakie you should know better than to be so rude. I am a lady after all."

Draco can't help but snort at that statement.

"You, a lady? Ha I think Snape's more of a lady then you."

"I take offence to that."

The group turns to see Snape glaring at them with a hint of a smirk.

"Sorry Sev, it was the first thing that came to my mind."

"So is there a problem here?"

"Yes sir, Draco's mate won't leave us so that we can talk in privet."

"There the ones that beat Draco up two weeks ago and I'll do whatever I can to see that they don't do it again."

"Shit."

Draco mumbled and took a step back from the group. Sev's glare hardened to one that the Dark Lord himself feared, as he looked at four of his house students.

"It was you?"

His voice was so cold Draco could have sworn that he felt the temperature in the room drop ten degrees in just a few seconds. Before anyone knew what was going on all four students were stunned and floating toward the headmasters office.

OoOoOoOoO

"Sev, why didn't you just let me kick there asses?"

"Because Harry, you've got a little girl to think of now stop cursing in front of the little angel."

Sev was sitting on Harry's and Draco's couch with little Alisa in his arms, cuddling her as she slept.

"She's asleep she can't hear what I'm saying."

Draco just sat back with a smirk. The two had been bickering all day because Snape had turned in the group that had attacked Draco instead of beating them up like Harry was itching to do.

"Sweet Merlin, when are you two going to drop this? Snape did the right thing by turning them in even if we all would have liked to rough them up a bit."

"Why thank you Granger."

"Oi, I was gonna do more then just rough them up a bit."

"Oh Harry, please just let it go. I'm fine and their getting what the law says they should."

"Askaban's too good for them. They hurt you."

Harry wined as he curled into Draco to snuggle closer. Draco sighed and tightened his arms around his mate.

"Honestly you would think Harry's the veela in this pair."

"Oh just shut it Ron, I think it's sweet."

"Hmm you would. Girls, I'll never understand them. They're simply crazy."

"Ronald Weasley, you take that back right now. That was sexist!"

"Sorry 'Mione."

Ron said in a bored voice that didn't make him sound the least bit sorry.

-----------------

Sorry about the wait.

All reviews are welcome be they good or bad but hopefully good. TA-TA till next time!


	10. Guess Who

**Reason For Living**

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 10!

Five months latter. Harry dropped onto the couch, in his and Draco's rooms, with an exhausted sigh. Dumbledore had decided to let them stay at Hogwarts castle over the summer as neither of them had a place that they could both stay at and be safe for the summer, so staying at school was the only option. Alisa had been crying none stop for the past couple days with a bad stomach ache that he had finally found a potion to treat – or rather Sev had just finished brewing said potion seeing as up until recently there was no need for infant potions to be kept in the castle. A light knock came on the door and Harry just waved his hand to open the door for whoever was on the other side.

"Harry?"

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm in the living room."

"Really how many times must I tell you? Its summer time you can call me Albus. Anyway, straight to the point I need to speak with you and Draco as soon as possible."

"What's wrong?"

Draco said from the doorway.

"Ah good, you're here. It seems that we have had a small breach of security and your father has gotten into the castle. He hasn't been found as of yet but I wanted to make sure that you were both on your toes."

Both Albus and Harry looked at Draco, who had gone extremely pale. Harry stood and moved to his boyfriend's side.

"Draco, sweetie, are you all right?"

He asked, as he gently grasped the blonde's upper arm. Draco flinched but didn't pull away. Harry looked into Draco's eyes and could see nothing but an overwhelming fear.

"I-I'm fine, Harry, I think I'm just gonna go cheek on Alisa alright."

Draco replied shakily, before pulling away from Harry and walking into his little girl's room. Harry looked to Albus and gave a curt nod before fallowing his love. When Harry entered the room, he found Draco curled up on the floor in the back corner, holding Alisa tightly to his chest.

"Drake, honey, it's all right. I promise I won't let him hurt you or Alisa."

"Him who?"

A sharp voice said from the corner, causing both boys to look. Harry let out a growl when he heard Draco whimper.

"Lucius."

"Yes? That's my name."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I was rather disappointed when my only son didn't get off the train so I decided it was time that I went looking for him. Imagine my surprise when I come to his school to find him shacked up with my lord's worst enemy, cradling a baby to his chest. A baby that displays features of both my son and the boy-who-lived."

"You, will not lay so much as one finger on either of them do you hear me Lucius?"

Harry snaps, causing the older blonde to smirk.

"Do you think I would sink that low? Physical contact is disgusting especially with them that are beneath me."

Harry growled in announce and Alisa started to cry, sensing the fear from Draco and the anger from Harry.

"Shh baby its ok."

Draco said softly, as he rocked his baby girl.

"Aww, how sweet."

The elder Malfoy commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sorry I know this is super short but I'm going away for the weekend and wanted to give you guys something till I get back.


	11. A Talk With Daddy

Reason For Living

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 11!

"Don't you even think about lifting your wand to a member of my family."

All heads turn to the doorway to see Sev with an ice cold glare fixed on the elder Malfoy.

"Snape? You needent use your cover, Draco knows and I'm sure that he has told his little _lover_."

"This isn't my cover Lucius. I'm truly a supporter of the light and you are threatening my family."

Lucius's deep laughter filled the room, but it soon faded when he saw the look on the Potion Master's face.

"You're a traitor? After all my family has done for you? You dare betray me? My father took you in when you had no where else to go and this is how you repay him?"

"By doing what's right."

"By siding with vermin is more like it."

"I don't expect you to understand my reasons, but I will not stand by and let you hurt Draco, Harry or Alisa. Yes your father took me in and gave me a roof over my head and supper in my belly and the chance to have great power, but these three have given me so much more then that."

"And what pray tell is more important than a home and power?"

"It's something you know nothing about Luce, they gave me love."

At this Lucius laughed again.

"Love? Love is nothing more then a weak emotion that makes people do reckless things."

"Love is the power that destroyed the dark lord the first time and I will see to it that the second time will be for good."

"No one was speaking to you boy."

"You barge into my home where Draco and I are trying to raise our child in peace. Then you proceed to threaten us and our loved ones and you think I should obey your whims? What makes you so sure that I won't just throw you out onto your ass this minute?"

"You're a filthy mud blood you haven't got the power or the balls. I could kill you at any second I wished to, now shut up as you're wasting my time."

During this argument ,Sev had worked his way over to Draco and helped him stand. The young blonde cradled his baby girl in his arms and took a few shaky steeps so that he stood beside Harry.

"Father, I'm only asking you nicely once. Please leave your presence here is unwanted. You said you came to find me and here I am. I'm not ill treated and I'm doing quite well. Tell mother that I miss her and wish her well. Now you may leave."

Draco's words came out smooth as silk although it was plane to see he was shaken to the bone with fear.

"You, I raised you better then this. You know the power of our lord and yet you dare betray him?"

"For my mate I would do anything. You of all people should understand that."

The older blonde flinched.

"Ah that explains your stupidity. It's a shame; you could have been quite powerful."

"I never wanted to be all powerful, father. I just wanted to be with people that care for me and I've got that here now please, it's Alisa's feeding time."

Lucius stood still analyzing the group of men before him. Two of which he had trusted with his life and the third that had shown his son the only human ,other then his wife, he was truly willing to die for what it meant to love.

"Sev, look me in the eyes and tell me you're on the side of light."

The dark-haired man complied, quickly, and Lucius fell into a moment of deep thought. When he looked up, he had a determined look on his face.

"Can you brew the Deconana's potion?"

Slowly, the dark haired professor nodded his head.

"Of course I can brew any potion ever brewed but why would you want…wait…Lucius, you can't be serous? You could die. She could die. It's been nearly one hundred years since anyone's tried it."

"And if anyone can pull it off, we can."

"Uh excuse me what's the Deconana's potion?"

"It's Deconana's potion, Harry and it breaks the bond between a veela and his or her mate."

Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him tight to his chest.

"I'm not taking that stuff no matter what you say Lucius."

Harry growled possessively, glaring at the tall blonde.

"Not for you, fool, but for me."

"What? Why?"

"Because, as you said my son, I know all to well what the bond will make one do."

"Are you sure? Once you take it there's no going back and you'll have to find a new mate and go through the whole binding process again."

"I already know who my new mate will be and I'm fully prepared to except the consequences of my actions."

"Very well let me speak with Albus. Lucius you come with me I'll not leave you alone with the boys until I trust you not to turn on then."

"Fine but first can I see my granddaughter."

Draco looked up at Harry unsure of what to say Harry just gave him a soft nod and released him and Alisa from the protective hug had been holding them in. Slowly Draco unbundled his baby girl and held her just out of his fathers reach.

"She's got the Malfoy hair what's her full name?"

"It's Alisa Lily Malfoy."

"She's beautiful."

"Come on let's go, if we're lucky I can get a start on that potion tonight."

Lucius nodded and followed Sev out of the room.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sorry about the wait.


	12. Animals

**Reason For Living**

_All standard disclaimers apply._

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 12

"Lucius, I want you to swear under the power of potion to me that this is no joke. I'll not help you if there's any chance you're going to turn on us."

"I promise you, on my honor as a Malfoy, this is not a trick. Did you see the look in his eye's Sev? Gods he looked so in love when Potter took hold of him. He had that crazy happy look I used to get when Nissa was near."

"Yes, I know. It was nearly instant for the two of them. That boy has a way with earning peoples love and caring. I can tell you the exact moment I knew I cared for him and he for me. Don't take that the wrong way; we're just very close like family. It was shortly after the school year had begun about two years ago he saved my life.

XxXxXx Flash Back XxXxXx.

Harry jumped up from his sleep with a scream. He'd had another vision through the dark lord's eyes. Without a second thought he jumped out of bed, grabbed his cape and took off for the edge of the apparation ward around Hogwarts. There, on the south side, he found what he was looking for.

"Professor Snape!"

The black-haired teacher looked up at Harry from the ground, where he had fallen.

"What are you doing out of bed Potter? Twenty points from Gryffindor now get back to bed."

Snape ordered, without any of his usual venom. Harry frowned but ignored the orders, in favor of helping the older man to his feet.

"Just what do you think you're doing Potter? I thought I told you to go to bed?"

"You did sir but I'm not just going to leave you here alone like this."

"I can do it myself!"

Snape snapped, before pulling out of Harry's hold only to make it a few feet before losing his balance and finding Harry's arms around him, once again supporting him.

"Now will you let me help you?"

"Shut up Potter. There's a door right behind this bush."

When behind the bush, Snape waved his wand and muttered the password.

"It goes without saying Potter that if you tell anyone anything about tonight, you're dead."

Harry just smirked at him, as they entered Snape's privet quarters.

"Of course, now lie down and tell me which one of these potions to give you."

"You're not giving me anything Potter, now you've done your part, so go."

"What part of I'm not leaving you like this don't you get? Now tell me what to give you or I'm going to start guessing and hope for the best."

Snape glared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Top draw of that chest give me the dark red, bluish clear, bubbling light pink ones and get me that can because I'm about to be sick."

Harry jumped to following his every order to the letter.

XxXxXx End Flash Back XxXxXx

"He stayed by my side for two whole days, as I drifted in and out. Poppy was beside herself when I finally relented to go to the hospital wing so that Harry would leave me for more than meals and bathroom breaks. She looked like she wasn't sure if she should yell at him for not bringing me to her sooner or congratulate him on the fine job he had done thus far."

"He seems to be a remarkable boy. My son has found a very good mate even if his blood lines aren't up to my standards, there's not much I can do about that."

Snape looked thoughtful for a moment but then shook his head and spoke.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Draco, there's much you don't know about that boy. 'Pop Rocks' now after you."

XxXxXx

Harry sat sideways on the couch with Draco in-between his legs, leaning back into his chest. Alisa was asleep in her playpen a few feet away. Harry tightened his arms around Draco, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Drake, everything's going to be fine. Your father took the potion weeks ago and has sworn that he's not here to hurt us and that he really wants to switch to our side."

"I know, but I can't help but worry. Not so much that he's going to hurt us. He hasn't made a move for his new mate. He won't even tell me who it is. I'm really getting worried if he doesn't have contact with his new mate soon it could very well kill him. I don't want to lose my father just as soon as I've really gotten the chance to know him and not the mask that he's worn for as long as I can remember."

"I know darling, but he's still weak and his heart mourns the loss of its old mate. He's still got a month or so before he'll need to start forming a new bond and he seemed pretty confident that his new mate would accept him."

Draco sighed and turned his head to kiss Harry lightly.

"Thanks lion."

"For what?"

"For just being you, I know your still mad at my father for his past doings but you still do all you can to make him feel welcome and try and comfort me when I worry about him."

Harry pulled his love up to his lips and kissed him again.

"That's what I'm here for love. To hold you up when you're sure your going to fall just as you would do for me."

"How did I ever end up with you as a mate?"

Harry smirked and rolled Draco over so they where chest to chest.

"Oh, just lucky, I guess."

And again they kissed.

XxXxXx

Lucius stood before his son and Harry.

"Ok, one more time. Its simple, just relax and let your inner emotions take shape. Now push that out into your body and feel it change shape."

Draco sighed and concentrated on doing as his father had said and slowly he began to feel different. He could hear things he couldn't before and smell ten times as well. He opened his eyes when he heard Harry gasp.

"Gods, Draco you're beautiful. I've never seen a wolf with such a beautiful coat."

Draco tried to speak but it only came out as a half bar/half whine. Quickly he ran to a look at himself. Harry was right. He had a perfect silver-gray fur coat covering his large wolf body. His eye's remained the same color: blue with flakes of silver floating through them, like small pieces of ice in a crystal blue lake. He turned back to his father and Harry both smiling at him, though his father tried to hide it out of habit.

"Very good, now I want you to picture how you looked before you transformed and change back."

The silver-gray wolf nodded its head and soon Draco was standing in its place.

"Wow lion, that's amazing, you've got to do it. Come on if I can then you can just focus. I know it's hard but just try."

Harry gave Draco a small smile and nodded once, before closing his eyes and focusing. Before he knew it he felt his body change and slowly he opened his eyes. Both Draco and Lucius were looking at him wide-eyed before Draco smirked.

"Well my nick-name for you suites you well, my lion."

Harry turned and looked at himself only to see a giant lion with a reddish brown main looking back. Harry gasped but it came out as a soft growl.

"Now change back."

Lucius ordered and Harry did just what he had told Draco to do. Harry smiled wildly and Draco threw his arm around him with a squeal and began to kiss him.

"That was great, for now boys lets call it a day shall we?"

"Yes father."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy."

"You two are doing wonderfully it took me nearly a month to do what you've done in two weeks."

"We're just fast learners and you're a good teacher."

"Thanks Harry, but no matter how good of a teacher you think I am, the credit fall mostly on your own shoulders."

"Thank you, sir. Uh this is a bit off subject but can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure Harry, ask away."

"How come you haven't sought out your new mate yet? Don't you need physical contact?"

Lucius stopped and frowned.

"I'd rather not talk about this."

"But dad you'll get sick, you could even die."

"We'll talk about this in a few days okay? You'll understand I promise."

"Yes sir." Both boys' said, before heading up the stairs to pick up Alisa.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sorry about the wait.


	13. Here's my Mate

**Reason For Living**

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 13

Harry and Draco sat quietly on their couch while waiting for Malfoy senior to show up for tea and to discuss his new mate. Draco was bouncing Alisa on his knee, causing the eight month old girl to giggle excitedly.

"She's growing up so fast, Harry, I can't believe she's nine months old already."

"I know Dray it-"

Harry started to reply but was cut off by a knock on the door, which Harry quickly got up to answer. When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of his father-in-law being pushed to the opposite wall in a forceful kiss from a tall man with black hair. Lucius let out a deep growl and quickly switched their position, not giving Harry a chance to see just who he was kissing. Harry cleared his throat to try and get the pair's attention. Harry gasped when he saw the now very flushed man, who was leaning against the wall for support.

"What is it Harry?"

Draco asked, coming up behind his lover while hugging Alisa to his chest. It took only a quick glance for Draco to figure out why Harry had gasped and he found himself fighting the urge to do so himself.

"Were you just snogging my father?"

The blonde asked sharply, causing the skinny man to blush and nod softly.

"Okay, I was just clarifying."

With that he went back over to his previous seat, causing three pairs of eyes to follow him around curiously. Draco sat down and began to bounce his baby girl once again; her giggling starting again. Harry was the first to speak.

"And you're okay with this, Dray?"

"Yes of course. As long as they're both happy and they seem to be."

"Am I okay with this?"

Harry asked more to himself then anyone else but Draco answered none the less.

"Yes, because you love Sev and want him to be happy."

Harry looked at Draco with a smirk.

"Why thank you my wise and all knowing consciences."

"You're welcome."

Draco replied, without ever looking up from his daughter, until he felt Harry sit down beside him. The blonde smirked back at his love, reveling in the safe feeling that was being wrapped in his mates arms once again. Harry felt the strongest urge to kiss that look off his love's face but remembered the couple still waiting just outside their door.

"Well are you two just going to stand there all day or are you going to get in here?"

"So you're both okay with this?"

"Of course, Sev, we just want you to be happy."

The pair slowly made their way into the room and took a set on the couch opposite Harry and Draco. The two shared a look before Lucius spoke up.

"How long have you two been like this?"

"Like what?"

"Haven't you noticed it Sev? They're a Veela couple yet Harry's the more dominant. It just isn't right."

"I- I hadn't really thought about it."

"It's just strange especially with them having a child."

"It is. Do you remember when you first showed up? Draco was cowering while Harry stood up to you."

"He did but I wonder why. It goes against all that his Veela blood should be telling him to do."

"Uh…can you quit talking about us as though we're not here?"

"Oh sorry, Harry."

Lucius looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again.

"Who tops?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just tell me."

"That's none of your business."

"This could be important to figuring out why Draco's acting so strange."

"How so?"

"It's always the Veela of the couple that tops. It's in there blood to be the dominant one in a relationship."

"Fine we both do but normally I do. Happy now?"

Lucius paused and thought for a moment again.

"Can I try something Harry?"

"Uh I guess what do you want to-"

Harry was cut off when the elder blonde lunged at him and pinned him down with a forceful kiss. Draco gave a loud whimper and began to cry. Harry quickly pushed Lucius off and started to scream.

"What the fuck is your problem? Why that hell did you just kiss me?"

"Language, Harry."

Severus snapped, looking at Alisa.

"I told you I was going to try something and this has just proved my suspicions."

"And what would that be?"

Harry asked as he turned to pull his crying mate into his arms.

"That you too are a veela."

"That's ridiculous. My mother and fathers lines are as pure as they come, well with the exception of a couple muggleborns and a squib or two of course."

"Well it's either that or he's pregnant and I assume you've been using protection spells to pre…Wait did you just say both your parents where pure bloods?"

"Uh yeah, mum was adopted. I just found out myself two years ago when I convinced Hagrid to let me wander my vault. I found her blood line books."

"So that's how you had Alisa."

Draco finally spoke up, although he still clung to Harry as if he were his only life line.

"You never told him?"

"It just never came up, now can we get back to the topic at hand? So either I'm part veela or Draco's pregnant?"

"That's about it, yes."

"Well how do we test to find out which is true?"

"Place your hands over my stomach and concentrate on feeling for a part of your magic."

"Is that how you felt Alisa?"

"Yes, so if we see the light I'm with child and if it doesn't then you must be part veela."

Harry gave a nervous smile before placing his hand over Draco's stomach. After a moment or two nothing happened.

"So I guess I'm part veela."

"It appears to be so, Harry."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sorry about the wait.


	14. Harry Your?

Reason For Living

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 14!

"Are you sure there are no other options? I mean, how could I be part veela? Why don't I have any of the other signs?"

"Your veela blood may still be dormant for the most part as I'm sure you've never had a coming of age ceremony."

"Coming of age ceremony?"

"It kind of unbinds your veela power. You see, when a baby is born with veela powers, they're sealed to help protect them from veela hunters. Normally, on their 15th birthday, they'll do an unbinding so that the veela may find his or her mate. It's really quite simple; I did Draco's myself. If you want, we can perform one for you on your next birthday."

"What will happen if I'm not part veela?"

"You'll be very weak for a few days, but then you'll be back to normal."

"Alright. My birthday is the day before students start arriving, so you may want to get started preparing for it."

"We should have just enough time. Come along, Sev, we have potions to brew."

xXxXxXxXx

(Harry's birthday)

Harry was kneeling in front of his father-in-law, his eyes closed, listening to the strange language flow from the tall blonds lips. He felt a warm vile press against his lips and a hand cradle his head, tipping it back while he drank the potion, which tasted like muggle coleslaw mixed with salted apples. As soon as he had finished, a pain shot through him, but, as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"Let our brother join us with power and love to guide himself." With that said, Lucius stopped talking and offered Harry a hand up. Harry took it. As he stood up, he began to feel strange. He felt like his whole body was hypersensitive and he felt raw liquid power flowing through his veins. Harry started looking around. Only when Severus reached to hand him his glasses, did he realise he that wasn't wearing them. In fact, his eyesight was better then it had ever been with his glasses.

"I can see without them." Harry said softly, before his eyes fell on Draco. He felt compelled to run to the blond, and a voice in his head seemed to be yelling 'mate'. Harry forced himself not to run as he walked over to Draco. As soon as he touched the blonde, a tightness in his chest seemed to loosen and he pulled him close. The blonde's smell was intoxicating. The only word that came to his mind to describe it was 'heaven'. There simply was no other word to describe it. Draco was his heaven.

"Merlin, Dray, you smell so good. I could stand here all day and just sniff you." Draco chuckled.

"I'd rather you not. I know it's all a bit over whelming, at first, but you'll get used to it in no time."

"Does every thing always look this vivid?"

"Pretty much. All your senses have been amplified at least tenfold." Lucius answered.

"Cool. Wait, then why does it sound like everyone is talking normal?"

"Just think about trying to hear something far away and your hearing will strengthen." Harry did just that and he could hear even the insects crawling several yards away.

"Wow, this is amazing."

"Now, Harry, reduce your hearing to normal and we'll see just what family you're from. Okay, you probably didn't know this, but all Veela have wings. The colour and pattern will tell us which family. Just picture yourself with wings and they'll grow. It's going to hurt the first couple times." Harry did as Luscious commanded. He could feel the skin on his back rip open and fought not to scream.

"Let it out, Harry, it helps." Draco's voice sounded miles away and Harry screamed. Then, suddenly, the pain just stopped. Not even a dull ache remained. When Harry opened his eyes, everyone was looking at him wide-eyed. Severus was the first to come to his senses. He dropped to one knee and bowed his head. The others were quick to do the same. Harry had no clue what to say, but the words seemed to fall from his mouth without a thought.

"Thank you, my brothers. Please, stand, there's no need for you to bow." Harry reached out a hand and pulled Draco to his feet.

"You are never to bow to me, my love. As my mate, you are my equal and you shall grovel for no one."

"What will the families say when they realise that the Zethfeara family lives on?"

"Oh, sweet Merlin, my granddaughter is a part of the Zethfeara. Do you understand what this means, Harry? This mean that our king has returned. I must alert the families at once." Lucius turned to go, but Harry's voice stopped him.

"No, no one can know, not even Dumbledore. If news of this gets out, then the Dark Lord will target Draco. We can act as if we're just friends in school so that no one will know. We can tell them that we decided that things worked better for us that way. It mustn't get out that either of us are Veela, or someone might put two and two together." 

"But, Harry, how will we still live together? I can't go back to that awful dorm…"

"Don't worry, love, I'll come up with something." Harry pulled Draco into a tight hug and wrapped his wings around the upset blonde. Then, he spread his wings out wide and slowly called them back in.

"Come on, Dray, let's go get some rest, it's been a long day." Draco just nodded and allowed himself to be lead back to their rooms. Harry led his mate back into the bedrooms and slowly began strip him, while he soothed and kissed all their worries away. As soon as they where both completely naked, Harry lay Draco back on the bed, still raining gentle kisses all over Draco's upper body. The young saviour's mind made up that it was long overdue for him to show his mate just how much he meant to him.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

(A/N: I know this is cutting it real short but you know the drill the next chapter will be a sex scene so don't read it if you don't like that type of thing.)


	15. Love

Chapter 15

Harry made long slow strokes with his toungh bathing his mate. Worshiping every inch of alabaster flesh from head to toe and back again. Tenderly his fingers kneaded Draco's flesh massaging away all the pent up stress. The ebony haired veela nibbled on any and all sensitive patches of flesh he found on his travels of his mates lithe body. His travel ending in a nest of pail blonde curls his mates shaft standing tall begging for attache.

"Mmm yes . . . please please . . . please Harry more." Draco moaned lost in the feeling of his love teasing his body into hyper sensitivity.

Harry was all to happy to please. He slowly slid one finger into the already slick sweet pucker of his mate. Soon to be joined by a second and a third to stretch his lover.

"Are you ready love?"

"Yes . . yes please Harry I can't take it . . . I need you Now."

Needed no more encouragement Harry pushed into the blonde Adonis beneath him. Draco's mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure. Never before had being entered felt so good on the first thrust. He let out a loud mewling sound as Harry began to pull back out until only the head of his shaft remained inside of his mate. Harry held still as Draco's body writhed beneath him begging him to move and fill him over and over again. There love making was slow and gentle. They both wanted it to go on forever but as they say all good things must come to an end.

"Harry I'm going to . . "

Draco warned cut off by his own orgasm. Feeling the walls of his mate tighten around him Harry Fallowed seconds after calling out Draco's name.

-

-

-

-

-  
-

A/N: I know this is painfully short but I needed to post and let you all know that yes I am still working on my stories I just ran into some troubles. First my old computer bleu up and just a few weeks ago I finally saved enough money to get a new one plus my muse seems to have gone on vacation but I promise to do all that I can to sweet talk her into returning as soon as possible.


End file.
